Brother's Blood
by shadowkat678
Summary: He'd become a brother to you, had he not? A brother in all but blood, and perhaps even in that. It was sealed with the knife and your oath, the clasping of hands and mix of crimson. Albus, you old fool. You'd thought you had it all figured out, hadn't you? (Image by me)


**" Brother's Blood"**

 **Shadowkat678**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

He'd become a brother to you, had he not? A brother in all but blood, and perhaps even in that. It was sealed with the knife and your oath, the clasping of hands and mix of crimson. Albus, you old fool. You'd thought you had it all figured out, hadn't you? That you'd run off with him and all else would simply fall into place...but it didn't, and now, in your final moments, you remember how vain you truly were...

Gellert really was like a brother, but in time you began thinking of him as even more. Not that you'd ever tell, of course. Oh no, you'd lock it up with all your other hidden secrets within that brilliant head of yours. You'd hide it with the bitter resentment of being dragged down by your incapable sister, the irksome feeling you had for your younger brother who was constantly sending those reprimanding looks, as if he was so much better, so much purer than you. You hid it with the anger directed at your parents, parents who never truly understood, parents that paid more attention to your siblings than they ever had to you, their eldest son, their brightest son. You hid it with the all the rage directed at them, knowing they left you with such an unwanted burden. Yes, you'd become quite adapt at keeping secrets. What was one more?

What indeed, Albus. He pulled you in, you as a young, foolhardy man. He pulled you in and it was only too late that you finally found the resolve to fight your way out again, away from the boy with whom you'd grown so close. In the end, every regret was caused by him, by Gellert Grinelwald. It was he who was responsible for your sister's death, of the rift created between you and your brother, all of it was because of him...and because of you. But it wasn't until a long time after that you finally admitted this to yourself, admitted that you had just as much of a role, more of a role, than anyone else. You had been bored, as had he. Gellert was the first to match your intellect, the first who seemed your equal. You'd been rash, so certain. It started as a game, and even after you had quit, he was still playing. To him it was always a game. You could have seen earlier, but pride has a way of coming between morals.

Soon, everything was spiraling further and further out of your control, and all your dreams sat in the dust like rubble at your feet. You watched as the man you'd once thought of almost as kin became unrecognizable, a twisted version of who you'd once known. Yet, you still refused to be the one to end it, convinced yourself there had to be a better way to stop such madness. Look what that did, oh wise Dumbledore, look at the lives thrown away all because of you're hesitation! Of course you understand now, yet you let it happen once again. You let it happen with Tom.

You'd defeated Grindelwald in the end, had no choice but to duel until only you were left standing. Then you watched, watched as warm blood stained the ground under his body, watched as he died before your very eyes...and there was no twinkle in the depths of blue then. Albus, you should have learned. But he was so like him, the mind and even the looks. Bleached blond hair and a handsome face, the brains and cunning to rival a serpent. Right then and there you should have ended it, should have claimed he'd fallen off a cliff and died before you could save him. You knew the very moment you laid eyes on him that the boy would walk down the exact same path as his predecessor, that he would only deliver you more pain. Alas, you still held onto the hope it would be different this time, that you could somehow make it so, could twist fate with your own two hands. You were wiser then before, could see so much more. You knew, you simply knew you were capable of this task.

Of course, you'd watch to be sure. You were prideful, not stupid. Yes, you were a fool, but you were a very clever fool. Once again you realized far too late.

Now you're here, and your life, along with those of so many others, are at a end all because of that boy, all because of both boys. All because of you, Albus. You were there because of the first, the one who called you brother….you really were such a fool. Such a fool to let him draw you into yet another mistake.

Funny how things work out, wouldn't you say? In the end, you were nothing but a man. You were always just a man...a prideful, foolish man.

Now, you're a foolish dead man, and once more your blood follows his...

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first Fanfiction I've written in second person, so it was definitely a interesting experience. No,I don't hate Dumbledore at all. He's actually one of my favorites. I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I have not abandoned my Founders...I just have had a lot going on. Lucky me, guess what I don't have all of next week? School, and after that I have all summer to wrestle this story into submission! The others shouldn't take near as long as this one is, so I beg of you, please be patient with me. It's coming.**


End file.
